1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray detector. More particularly, the present invention relates to an X-ray detector capable of removing noise caused by electronic interference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an X-ray detector is used in a medical diagnostic instrument to provide an X-ray image of a subject to a display apparatus by detecting the X-ray image produced by the absorption and transmission of X-rays through the subject.
Presently, a flat panel X-ray detector employing digital radiography (“DR”), which does not require photographic film, is extensively used. The flat panel X-ray detector employing DR includes a plurality of photo-detecting pixels provided in a flat panel to detect X-rays generated by an X-ray generator. As used herein, X-rays, refer to electromagnetic radiation with a wavelength from about 0.01 nm to about 10 nm. Each photo-detecting pixel includes a photo diode that detects X-rays generated from the X-ray generator and outputs electric signals, and a switching device that switches the electric signals output from the photo diode.
A readout integrated circuit and a gate driver are provided at an outer portion of the flat panel. The readout integrated circuit reads out the electric signals from the flat panel and the gate driver sequentially turns on switching devices aligned in a row direction to allow the readout integrated circuit to sequentially read out the electric signals from photo-detecting pixels aligned in the row direction. The electric signals output from the readout integrated circuit are processed through a controller provided in a main board, and then converted into image signals. The converted image signals are provided to a display apparatus to display X-ray images.
In general, the readout integrated circuit is mounted on a film that connects the flat panel to the main board. The film is provided with a signal line that electrically connects the flat panel to the main board. However, the signals, which are input into or output from the readout integrated circuit, are distorted due to electronic interference generated from the main board or external electronic appliances. As a result, the display apparatus, which displays the image signals provided from the X-ray detector, displays images having noise, thereby deteriorating display quality of the X-ray image.